1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetooptical disk servo device, and more particularly, to a focus servo and a tracking servo for a magnetooptical disk which remain stable, and which make various servo control gains uniform even when the quantity of light detected at a photodetecting portion changes. The present application is based upon Korean Application No. 96-2450, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when the received quantity of light in a photodiode of a photodetecting portion changes, the servo device of the magnetooptical disk can become unstable since the entire gain of the servo is affected, and thus the control system can become unstable. When the change in the quantity of light received is severe, the servo can even oscillate.